


himeros

by fiverivers



Series: hera [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Josephine is a flirt, Literally just Josephine thirsting after Bellamy, blushing bellamy, post 6x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiverivers/pseuds/fiverivers
Summary: Josephine twirls a strand of her hair, decides she wants to play with Bellamy a bit, doesn’t care what her dad will have to say about it later.





	himeros

Josephine's been Clarke for only hours but she hates it more than anything. Clarke is loyal, tortured, honorable. A joke, really. Worse yet, she must walk among the people of Sanctum as Clarke instead of Josephine Lightbourne, hallowed be her name. Their reverence and worship is gone and it infuriates her.

After a tearful reunion, her father had explained the odd nature of her resurrection—he had raved about fate and the universe bringing Clarke to them, and the precariousness of their current situation—both with the people from Earth and the other Primes, for skipping the ascension line. He’d assured her that he’d deal with the other Primes—but Clarke’s people would be a little more difficult.

“We can’t draw their suspicions, Josie. Clarke told us there were no more like her, but we need to be sure.” He’d looked at her seriously then, knowing well that Josephine was not one to listen. She’d smiled sweetly in return and agreed to be Clarke, to keep a low profile. What choice did she really have?

At least, Josephine thinks, she can take solace in existing again. For the Primes, dying is vanishing into nothingness. No time passes, not really, but every time they’re resurrected, it feels like waking up from a century of darkness—the only drawback to immortality.

Josephine tries to appreciate Sanctum, find a silver lining in her shit predicament. She tries to admire the town but it hasn’t changed much since her last life, which dampens her mood further. It’s been the same for decades. Her life is monotonous, dull. It bores her. No wonder the old gods of Greece were always fucking around.

When she’s near the compound where Clarke’s people are staying she recites their names in her head one more time; tries to put names to the portraits the nonbeliever drew. Steps away from the entrance, a tall man bursts through the door.

_Bellamy_

He walks towards her with singular purpose, eyes hard. She tilts her head; he’s just what she needs. She smiles at him, soft and demure, gives a small wave.

His eyes flicker to her hand and he looks back at her incredulously.

“Where the hell have you been? Nobody's seen you since last night.” Josephine feels that familiar anger simmering in her veins. She is a Prime, and she is to be respected. That anger, however, fuses with desire. Up close, he’s more handsome. His beard, she’s sure, will feel good between her thighs and she’s already itching to tangle her fingers in his hair and _pull_. She bites her lip; thinks of all the fun they could have.

“I was out.” She answers ambiguously.

His eyes narrow, and he crosses his arms across his chest, unimpressed. Josephine takes another moment to admire him. He towers over her and he’s _so_ broad. His hands are calloused; she wants to feel them on her tits. “You were _out_? Care to elaborate?”

Josephine twirls a strand of her hair, decides she wants to play with Bellamy a bit, doesn’t care what her dad will have to say about it later.

He’s growing impatient waiting for an explanation. She beckons him close and leans forward on her toes, brushing her mouth against his ear. She takes a moment to build suspense, feels his whole body tense, before murmuring:

“I was getting fucked.” 

He practically jumps back, his face colouring red and Josephine is absolutely delighted by it. He’s so _endearing_. She eyes him up and down again, taking a long look at his crotch before meeting his eye again. He blushes darker yet, averting his gaze.

She’s going to swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is.
> 
> I tried to characterize Josephine as narcissistic, sex-crazed and Greek god adjacent. Don't really know if that came through.


End file.
